La teoria del Caos
by Nimue Moon
Summary: El solo aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede provocar una tormenta en New York. ¿De verdad la teoria se basa en hechos reales? Pues sí, una sola visita clandestina a la biblioteca basta para confirmar la teoria del caos. Dr.Her.


La teoria del Caos

_El aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede desatar una tormenta en New York_

(El efecto mariposa)

**El comienzo de todo**

x--o--o0o--o--x

El Legado de Sirius Black

Dos años después, Harry James Potter logró limpiar el nombre de su fallecido padrino. Fue el mismo Remus Lupin quien cazó a Peter Pettigrew, y mientras el traidor y el causante indirecto de la muerte de los padres de Harry ingresaba en prisión, Harry y sus más allegados pudieron alzar una lápida decente en el cementerio con el nombre de Sirius Orion Black. Lo que sucedió después fue un conflicto en el Mundo Mágico en general. Por fín, por la confesión de Pettegrew se demostraba que verdaderamente Lord Voldemort había vuelto, y con más poder que nunca. Sin embargo aún habían unos desconfiados que se negaban a creer en la existencia de un Lord que amenazara su mundo.

Harry en esos dias se sintió aliviado, porque ahora su padrino no era un asesino ante los ojos de los más inteligentes. Por fín, su padrino podía descansar en paz, y eso iba más allá de toda lógica, y cualquier contradicción que muchos pusieran acerca de la nueva verdad.

Sin embargo, también existió el fragil conflicto de la verdadera herencia de los Black. Originalmente, la madre de Sirius había desterrado a Sirius de toda la fortuna de su familia, pero no del testamento, y una vez muerto Black. El unico varón que había sobrevivido de un linaje tan antiguo como los Black, el testamento pasó a repartirse en tres partes.

Narcissa Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks, primas hermanas de Sirius Black.

Y para sorpresa de una familia que eran considerados, por los mismos Black, como traidores a sus creencias, los Weasley también eran nombrados en el testamento. Exactamente Molly Weasley, familiar de los Black por la rama de su apellido de soltera Pretwell.

Y eso fue el comienzo de todo.

El Caos comenzaba a desatarse.

-Pero no lo entiendo -murmuraba Ronald Weasley, mientras recibía un doloroso pisotón de Hermione, ordenandole que guardara silencio- Siempre supe que teniamos algún parentesco con los Black, -se rascó confuso la nuca- mamá nunca nos habló a fondo de esos lazos.

-Dado que sus hermanos han muerto en la primera guerra, y se convirtieron en traidores para las costumbres pura sangre de los Black, supongo que es normal -debatió Hermione rascandose el mentón, con el ceño fruncido mientras esquivaba los estantes de la silenciosa biblioteca- Ahora cállate -ladró la joven con severidad.

Ron hizo una mueca pero le hizo caso, aunque por dentro se arrepentia de lo que había dicho esa tarde en la sala común, mientras revisaban el horario de prefectos y sus rutas nocturnas. Había sido una completa estúpidez alimentar la voraz cabecita de Hermione Granger, acerca de sus dudas con el parentesco de los Black. Y es que era un tema que le afectaba mucho, porque la sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que había heredado su madre serviría para vivir una vida muchisimo más decente, saliendo del molde de pobreza a la que estaba acostumbrado. No es que rechazara el dinero, pero le tenía algo de pavor a todo aquello que se presentaba. Ron, en el fondo detestaba sentir que no sabía nada. Y ahora sus dudas pretendia resolverlas una intrepida prefecta a media noche, esquivando estanterias, mientras buscaba unos libros que Ron desconocía de que se trataba. Sin embargo, Hermione, como siempre -para exasperación del pelirrojo-, sabía exactamente lo que hacer.

Después de minutos de silencio, y ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Ron se atrevió a preguntar. Aún sabiendo que se arriesgaba de recibir un regaño de su amiga.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

Ella entornó los ojos, y bufó. Sin embargo, respondió.

-No me puedo creer que no sepas que en esta biblioteca se encuentran los árboles geneologicos de las familias más antiguas del mundo de la magía -murmuraba, sus ojos no lo miraban. Demasiado pendientes de leer los lomos de los libros colocados en las estanterias. Ron se preguntaba como en la oscuridad esa chica era capaz de leer una letra tan diminuta.- Aquí encontraremos todo.

-¿Estás segura?

Recibió una mirada ofendida.

-Por supuesto.

Come libros. Ron se quejaba para sus adentros. Nunca más volvería a expresar una duda en voz alta. Al menos, no delante de Hermione J. Granger.

-¿Ronald?

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos. Hermione lo miraba interrogante mientras abrazaba contra su pecho un pesado volumen. Ron sesgó los ojos para poder leer las tapas del libro.

_La historia de la pureza a través de los tiempos._

-¿Es eso? -dijo Ron, señalando el libro como si no se creyera que un par de páginas (que parecían muuuy antiguas) pudieran resolver sus dudas existenciales.

-Sí -empujó a Ron, para que continuase el camino hacia las ventanas, aprovechando la Luz de la Luna menguante, tendrían luz suficiente para leer sin convocar una delatadora lucecilla que los descubriera. Por suerte la Bibliotecaria dormia profundamente, sin embargo Hermione no quería correr riesgos. Era Prefecta y debía dar el ejemplo de su cargo- Aquí estaremos bien -decidió Hermione, sentandose bajo uno de los inmensos ventanales de cortinas antiguas y polvorientas corridas, para dar la luz suficiente para leer- Vamos, sientate, no tenemos toda la noche, Ronald -regañó.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó algo que Hermione no se molestó en descodificar, y se sentó. Hermione utilizando su ejemplo abrió el pesado libro que podia pesar alrededor de tres kilos sobre sus delgadas piernas. Se apartó un rebelde mechón chocolate de los ojos, y comenzó a buscar freneticamente entre las páginas. Ron se asumó curioso, en silencio, dejando que ella hiciera todo. Solo veía apellidos y arboles familiares, pero ella seguía pasando las páginas.

-¿No hay un indice?

Hermione lo miró como si estuviera a punto de decirle estúpido.

-Claro que no, Ronald. Estos libros se desordenan continuamente, porque los linajes crecen y crecen -explicó con una lógica tan aplastante que Ron se sintió tan tonto que se ruborizó- ¡Ajá! -exclamó victoriosa.

-¡Her.Mio.Ne! -rechinó los dientes el pelirrojo, sobresaltado por el grito de su amiga.

-Shhh -era ella, sin embargo quien lo mandaba a callar- Mira, la familia Pretwell -se mordió las uñas, mientras miraba los nombres muy ordenados impresos en la hoja.- ¡Ronald!

-Sí, sí -se acercó apresuradamente, para callar la furia de su amiga, y cuando miró descubrió lo que quería Hermione que mirase, y lo que definitivamente, Ronald había ido a buscar ansiosamente (aunque nunca lo diria en voz alta).

Ignatius Pretwell estaba casado con Lucrecia Black. Ron parpadeó conmocionado. Eran sus abuelos, y sin embargo su madre no le había hablado de ellos más que sus nombres. Los viejos y fallecidos Ignatius y Lucrecia. Bajo ellos, habian tres nombres. Los hijos fruto del matrimonio.

Gedeon, Fabian y Molly. Sin embargo en todos, menos en Molly estaba la fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

-Así que Ignatius era el hermano del padre de Sirius, por lo tanto somos primos -murmuró impresionado Ron, eran primos de segunda categoría. Pero habia lazos de sangre, y de ahí la desición del testamento. Gedeon y Fabian habian sido asesinados en la primera guerra por los mortifagos, eso lo sabía, pero nunca supo hasta hace dos años de que manera. Molly le había explicado, incomoda en la mansión Black, cuando Sirius aún vivia, como sus hermanos murieron valientemente con muchos más que perecieron de la Orden del Fenix.

-Es muy interesante esto -Hermione reía bajito- Eres también primo de Malfoy.

-¿Qué? -Eso fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Hermione le señalizó a Narcissa Black, desposada con Lucius Malfoy, y con Draco como único heredero- Ese hurón -murmuró rabioso.

-¡Oh!. Y Harry también es familia tuya, lejana, pero familia tuya -le dió un pellizcón para que le prestara atención- Mira, Charlus Potter, casado con Dorea Black.

-Al final todos aquí somos primos o algo así -rió Ron intentando llenarse de buen humor, inutilmente.- Si me caso con cualquiera corro el riesgo de cometer incesto sin darme cuenta -se burló divertido.

-Los Black no tenian reparos en casarse con sus parientes -La seriedad bañó el rostro de Hermione- Mira, -señaló- Los papás de Sirius eran primos o algo así. Tenian el apellido Black.

Ron la miró con la cara practicamente verde. Eso era por lo menos asqueroso.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -Había cosas que era mejor no saber. Ron decidió que buscar el parentesco exacto con los Black era algo que debería no haber pedido descubrir. Demasiadas verdades en una sola noche.

Hermione lo miró francamente mal. ¿Por qué le estropeaba su vena curiosa?. Tenia ante sus manos un árbol familiar sin nombres tachados, y podía descubrir muchas cosas.

Ron le gruñó, y en un intento desesperado, le intentó arrancar el pesado volúmen de sus manos. La muchacha ceñuda tiró del libro, obligando a que Ron no se lo arrebatase. Pero nada podía hacer contra el guardían de Gryffindor, y los entrenamientos de Quidditch obraron el efecto deseado. Ron, con un fuerte impulso le arrancó el libro, haciendo que Hermione lanzara un ahogado gemido, y caer de espaldas en el sucio suelo. El libro escapó de entre los largos dedos de Ron y acabar abierto en el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! -exclamó Hermione lanzando fuego por los ojos, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Se había golpeado en el suelo.

El chico le iba a pedir disculpas, pero a juzgar por la expresión letal de Hermione, esta se preparaba para lanzarle un buen maleficio. Por inercia, el chico con curiosidad, apartó la mirada de Hermione y bajó los ojos hasta el libro que estaba en el suelo abierto. La pagina de los Pretwell y los Black desaparecida. Esa era otra página.

-¡Mira! -exclamó Ron, de repente lleno de curiosidad- ¡Son los Morrigan!

Hermione alejó el enfado, y parpadeó confusa.

-Son una leyenda en Escocia -dijo Ron, cogiendo el libro en su regazo. Su madre solía hablarle de ese linaje. Era una representación de la Escocia Mágica, y todos sabian que Irlanda y Escocia eran primas. Sus culturas muy parecidas- Los Morrigan desaparecieron, me contó mi madre. Eran Slytherin. Todos. Pero...eran un clan curioso.

-¿Un Clan? -Hermione intentaba asomarse, para ojear el libro.

-Claro, verás. A partir de hace un par de siglos, las familias de Escocia dejaron atrás los titulos noviliarios que los nombraba como Lairs de las tierras, para ser solamente una familia, y ser solo magos, a pesar de que no se deshacian de sus herencias. Pero los Morrigan eran un Clan muy antiguo. Vivían en tierras muy alejadas, en la más profunda Escocia y solo salian de sus tierras para estudiar la magía. Se enorgullecian de ser un Clan, y no una familia. Sin embargo, la última Morrigan falleció a manos del mismisimo quien-tu-sabes -se encogió unos segundos por temor- Mamá siempre ponia a George y Fred como ejemplo, de que todos los Slytherin no eran cortados por la misma tijera por ese Clan, que desde el principio se opuso a todo lo que el señor Oscuro prometia para las familias sangre puras. Tenian mucha magía, y quien-tu-sabes temia a la última mujer de los fallecidos Morrigan, porque nunca se deshicieron de sus titulos como Lairs de varias tierras, y además... mamá decía que era probable que quien-tu-sabes temiera a la última Morrigan porque tenía conocimientos Druidas muy antiguos.

-¿Druidas? -Hermione no podía estar más excitada por la historia. ¡Qué emocionante era lo que le contaba Ron!

-Los Druidas aparte de tener magia eran muy poderosos, de una categoria muchisimo más superior a la de un mago. Un Druida podia poseer el arte de la curación, la lectura de las estrellas -eso lo habia aprendido con Firenze, en adivinación- Y además solian tener poderes videntes. Los hombres desde su infancia se entrenaban para la batalla, estuviesen en guerra o no, también eran bardos e intelectuales, y las mujeres eran muy admiradas en esa sociedad. Se dice que fue una Druida llamada Ceridwen quien preparó el Caliz, o como se suele decir ahora, el Santo Grial.

-Madre mia... ¿Y no existen Druidas? -preguntó Hermione, sintiendose un poco decepcionada de si misma por no saber de ellos.- Serian una gran ayuda contra Voldemort -Hermione ignoró como el chico se encogió ante el nombre- ¿No?

-Mamá está segura que Dumblendore tiene sangre Druida, y por eso es tan poderoso. Papá dice que probablemente Albus es el único que quien tu sabes le teme.

-Dumblendore es muy poderoso, y sabio.

Ron camufló una carcajada.

-Colecciona calcetines.

Hermione le arrancó el libro de las manos, para ver como era la archi-conocida familia Morrigan. Y había muchisimos nombres, más que en el arbol geneologico de los Black, lo cual era muy interesante.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto para otro dia -dijo Ron, de repente inquieto.

-Espera unos segundos -dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro.

Ron se mordió la lengua, maldita fuera su maldita lengua y la influencia celta de Irlanda y Escocia. Era un bocazas, a estas alturas debería haber sabido que a Hermione le interesaban casi de forma obsesiva las cosas.

-Tenian nombres muy bonitos -murmuró Hermione con entusiasmo- Marsili, Gwendolyn, Siena, Cailean, Eachann. -su mirada comenzaba a irse hasta el final de la página, cada vez más ansiosa de saber quien fue la mujer que desafió a Voldemort, defendiendo sus creencias de libertad.- _Ella_ se llamaba Saundra, nació en 1959 y murió 1980, murió muy joven -frunció el ceño.

-Mis tios murieron por esa epoca y a esa edad también -Ron tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿Nos va---?

-¡Por el escudo de Gryffindor! -exclamó con voz ahogada. Ron miro a su amiga a punto de lanzarle un encamiento silenciador para que no fuera tan gritona, pero se empapó de la expresión de ojos desorbitados de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione en silencio le tendió el libro, y puso el dedo sobre unos nombres.

-Lee.

Ron lo hizo.

-Saundra Morrigan nacida en 1959 y fallecida en 1980. -terminó de leer, y enarcó una pelirroja ceja interrogante.

Hermione se frotó los ojos, exasperada.

-¡Al lado, lee al lado!

Ron siguió el nombre y la fechita que nacia para finalizar en otro nombre.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -ladró, casi horrorizado- ¿Snape?.¿El grasiento?

No se lo podía creer.

Nombrar a Snape tenía su razón, y es que, al lado de Saundra estaba escrito el nombre de Severus Snape, con la fecha de su nacimiento.

-Estaba casada con el grasiento -Ron sintió arcadas, se ponía literalmente verde.

-¿Potter? -la voz de alguien interrumpió la charla.

Draco Malfoy, patrullando sonreía con la varita encendida en un lumus, regocijandose para descubrir a su enemigo escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Ron y Hermione dejaron el libro en el suelo, y se pegaron, aún bajo la capa, contra la pared cuando Draco pasó por ese pasillo.

-Se que estás ahí, aunque no te pueda ver, niñato estupido. Descubrete o te daré una detención -bufó Draco, mirando el tomo abierto en el suelo.- ¿Leyendo cosas que no deberias, Potty? -siguió con su cháchara el rubio platino de ojos mercurio- ¡Já!

Draco bajó la vista y leyó por encima de lo que se trataba el libro. Un árbol familiar. Los desaparecidos Morrigan. Decidió que si Potter le interesaba leer acerca de la desaperecida familia, tenia que haber algo interesante. Ni corto, ni perezoso, arrancó con suavidad la pagina. Se la guardó en la túnica, y apagó su varita.

-Ya te encontraré Potter -prometió con una sonrisa. Ron estuvo tentado en borrarle la sonrisa de un buen puñetazo, pero la mano pequeña de Hermione se cerró sobre su muñeca, impidiendoselo.

**TBC**


End file.
